1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a label assembly and, more particularly, to a sheet of self-adhesive labels that are more easily removed from a backing and/or a surrounding matrix, and a corresponding method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Self-adhesive labels on printable sheets for printing, such as through a mechanical printer, an electromechanical printer, a printing press, a digital printing or imaging device, having individual address labels are known. After printing, each label is removed from the sheet and applied to the desired substrate, such as an envelope for mailing. Removal of the labels by hand is generally performed by bending back the label sheet in a vicinity of a corner of the first label to be removed, which causes separation of the label and the liner. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0089663 describes an attempt to make the removal of these labels easier or more efficient for the user. There remains a need for further improvements for label sheets to promote efficient label removal, particularly for relatively large mailings or projects.